Dont let me down
by TNue
Summary: Jade and Tori are in college and they dating for 18 months now. Jade is really busy lately with a play and Tori wants to get out on a date. JORI Fanfiction


**Disclaimer: **Not mine, otherwise Jori would be canon since day 1 :)

Jade never wear glasses outside her dorm room. She said she didn't look cool with them. But since she started college, her eyes went bad pretty fast. Staying awake at most of her nights did that.

Tori didn't really mind. After all, she also wear glasses. And she thought her girlfriend looked pretty hot in them.

So, there was she, working in her class project, like she had done for the last few days. Jade was worried, cause this script had to be perfect, her final grade depending on it.

But Tori was bored. She missed her girlfriend, even living together and seeing each other every day. Jade had been so busy and not paying any attention to her, so the latina was feeling lonely.

She looked up from her book, watching Jade's back and listening furiously typing on her laptop. Jade was some kind of genius, her plays were disturbing and scary, but people seemed to love them. Her teachers were amazed by her talent and she even got a couple of plays produced by her classmates.

But Jade working her ass off meant no girlfriend time. And no girlfriend time meant grumpy Tori.

And grumpy Tori was furious tonight. Jade had been ignoring her all day. She bet her girl didn't even remember that today was Valentine's Day.

"Jade, please! Let's go out tonight! I don't want stay here again" she said, pouting.

"You can go out if you want, Vega, but I have to finish this." Jade still called Tori by her last name sometime, specially when she was distracted.

"You said that last night. You have been saying that for two weeks now!" The latin girl hated being angry with her girlfriend, but she also hated when Jade forgot about her.

Sometimes, she still wondered how she and Jade got together. They used to hate each other in high school, but just before graduation, Jade asked her out and they had being together for the past 18 months.

They went to the same college, pulled some strings to be roommates. Jade was studying to be a screenplay writer and director and Tori was a rising star of the Drama Department.

They were happy. Jade made Tori happy. They laughed at their rough times back in LA, but being with Jade made Tori complete.

And the sex? God, the sex was amazing! Jade knew her body better than Tori herself and the latina knew exactly how to make her girl scream. They got a few complains from their floormates, but a look from Jade's greenish blue eyes made very clear to them that she wouldn't take any shit from them.

"I don't want to go out alone! Do you even know what day is today?" Tori had planned a nice night for the two of them, but Jade was ruining everything.

"You know what, Vega?" Jade sighed, looking at Tori's terrible clock she brought from home. "I don't have time for this." She said, turning her back to her girlfriend and starting typing again.

Tori grunted, Jade was impossible. Of course she knew that Jade's homework was important but she was important too! Why her girlfriend couldn't take a few hours off and enjoy her company?

She had made reservations at that place Jade liked and this should be perfect, a nice dinner, then going back to their dorm and make sweet sweet love. This sounded like a great plan, but Jade refused to play her part.

Tori felt like they hadn't had time for themselves in ages. Damn college always ruining everything for her.

She sighed againg, knowing she was fighting a lost battle. Tori laid down at their cojoined bed and closed her eyes. Shit, she hated feeling so helpless.

A knock on the door took the girl from her thoughts, making her sit on the bed. Jade took off her glasses and went to answer the door.

A boy, no older than them, stood there, with some paper bags. Tori squeezed her eyes, seeing the restaurant's logo on them. The same restaurant that she had made their reservations for tonight.

No. Jade couldn't have done that. She didn't even knew about her plans!

"Took you long enough." The girl said, taking a few bills from her wallet and handing them to the delivery guy. She didn't thanked him, she never did that and closed her door, turning to her stunned girlfriend.

"What?" She asked, a sly smile on her beautiful face. "I saw you talking to that Kurt guy from your acting class." Jade said, setting the table and unpacking their food. "A few death threats and some money made this possible." She went to her closet and took a single red rose from her backpack, glad that the flower was okay and pretty after a couple of hours.

Jade set the table, Tori still amazed by the other girl's surprise. "I know I've been neglecting you, baby. And I want to make it up to you." She said, after turning her pearpod on, putting some soft music.

She reached out to the Latin, kissing her girl's hand. "I love you, Tori." Jade whispered, kissing Tori's sweet lips.

"Jade West, you better never stop amazing me." Tori rested their foreheads together, their bodies moving to the music.

"I love you too, you wicked witch."

~the End~

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked :)**


End file.
